Tourism has increased each year. With the rise of tourism throughout many cities of the United States and the world, different types of maps, tourist guides and travel brochures have been designed. Many of the maps and travel brochures are formed from laminated plastic sheets that are folded over each other. Other travel brochures are formed from flip out pages that are contained within folders produced from cardboard or plastic. Some of the maps and travel brochures are color coated, but they are not readily understandable and do not include a layout that allows easy correspondence between geographic attractions and the printed indicia, such as colored roads.